Emma
- 6 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 11 = - 6 = }} |-| Live-action = |Kanji = エマ |Romanji = Ema |Alias = Antenna (by Mister; formerly) |Birthday = August 22, 2034Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Age = 11''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 1 12 (by 2046) 13 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 103 |Hair Color = Orange |Eye Color = Green |Height = 145 cmVolume 1 extra page Around 160 cm (by 2047)The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 113 Cover – Emma appears to be around Don's height, and is seen to be slightly shorter than Ray, the latter being around 170 cm. |Blood Type = O |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Goldy Pond Resistance (Temporary; disbanded) Shelter B06-32 (Destroyed) |Farm Identifier = 63194 |Status = Alive |Allies = Norman, Ray, Gilda, Don, Phil, Conny, Grace Field Escapees, Mister, Lucas, Mujika, Sonju, Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone, Leuvis, Bayon, Luce, Andrew, Him, Peter Ratri |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) The Promised Neverland Movie (Live-action film) |Japanese VA = Sumire Morohoshi |English VA= Erica Mendez |Live Action = Minami Hamabe }} is the main protagonist of The Promised Neverland. Caring and extroverted, Emma often proves herself to be one of the most reliable orphans and is often seen surrounded by friends. She is known for her incredible ability to learn, capable athleticism, and ample optimism. Being one of the smartest children living in the Grace Field House, Emma is considered as one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 38, page 2 along with Norman and Ray. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside Ray and 13 other orphans, Emma seeks to find William Minerva, whom she believes can grant her and her friends the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Emma was born on August 22, 2034. She was sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2035. Under the parental care of Isabella and the happy times she spent with her fellow foster siblings, Emma had a happy childhood. Due to their close age and probably the fact that they are the top students academically, she was exceptionally close to Norman and Ray out of all the orphans in Grace Field, During a snowball fight in the winter of January 2039, Norman fainted due to the low temperature and had to be quarantined within the orphanage's sickbay. Emma, who cannot help to be isolated from her dear friend, sought to sneak into the sickbay and accompany him, but failed in every try as she was caught by Isabella consistently, who forbade her to stay near Norman in fear of how his cold might spread to her. In the end, Emma thought of interacting with Norman via a tin can telephone. Norman chatted with her and the other orphans merrily through the night.The Promised Neverland manga: Volume 2 Christmas Omake On November 2039, Emma and Norman persuaded Ray to not have his eyes stick to his book all the time. The two invited him to join them to explore the gate that encircles Grace Field House.The Promised Neverland manga: Volume 2 Offscene 6 When the trio reached the gate, they all wondered what lies beyond the walls. Emma asked the two boys what they each want to do once they left the orphanage, merrily saying how she wants to ride a giraffe outside, though Ray was dismissive of her idea. The three recalled how Isabella once warned them how they should never go to the gate or beyond the fence due to danger. The three went back the orphanage soon after. Appearance Emma is a young, fair-skinned girl of thin build who has green, oval-shaped eyes and notably thin eyebrows. Her hair is orange, short and messy, sticking up at all angles around her head and worn parted to her right with a single longed lock curving upwards to one side from her parting, and another from the base of her neck. Although not as prominent in the manga, it appears to grow darker the further down it goes, ranging from a pale yellow-orange to a darker shade. Like all the other children at the orphanage, Emma wore the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "63194", can be seen on the left side of her neck. During the escape from Grace Field House, she cut off her left ear to buy time, in which she wore a bandage to cover the wound. In the live-action movie, Emma has been aged up and thus she has the appearance of a 15-year-old teenager.The Promised Neverland Movie: It was confirmed that Grace Field House's maximum age for an orphan to leave is changed from 12 to 16, Emma will thus be 15 in the live-action film. She also doesn't have her signature antenna. Other than the mentioned new traits, the live-action version of Emma still resembles her manga and anime counterparts. Personality Emma is shown as an optimistic and bubbly girl full of life, the first one to jump up of bed to pervade a liveliness to the sleepy atmosphere inside the orphans' bedroom. She is also shown to be brave and dauntless, as she put on a courageous front when helping Gilda catch the "ghosts" that were lurking inside the Grace Field House.A Letter from Norman, Chapter 1 Athletic and extroverted, Emma is a direct contrast to Norman's weak physique and Ray's introverted nature. Emma always showed unlimited love and care for her fellow foster siblings, as she played the part as an elder sister figure among her younger ones. After discovering Conny's corpse and the truth behind Grace Field and Isabella, she immediately broke down into a traumatic state as she painfully cried over the death of her dear sister. Following this event, Emma's desire to escape is fueled by her love for her family. She refuses to leave anyone behind since she didn't want her siblings to suffer the same fate as Conny, showing the compassion and altruistic side of her. According to Krone, Emma always thinks of others before herself, so much that she dilutes her chances to save herself by refusing to leave any of her family behind. Despite having an idealistic mindset and somewhat of a naïve personality, Emma is extremely honest, has a very strong will and refuses to give up no matter what obstacles she faces or how bleak the situation is. She works hard and succeeds through sheer determination, to the point that Ray notes that defying the impossible is Emma's special trait. Despite being a perfect test-scorer and a very quick learner, Emma is noted to be quite silly and air-headed. Her goal of saving every orphan from Grace Field House was deemed as impossible but she still believed she could achieve it, hence being called an airhead by Ray.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 6 Additionally, her overt optimism and cheerfulness lead her to sometimes make decisions that can be seen as very reckless. This is something that people around her have called her out on, including Ray, Gilda, and Violet. Emma often keeps a high-spirited and kind demeanor, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it, especially when it comes to the lives of the other children. When she feels that she or her family are threatened, she isn't afraid to show her intimidating side. After finding out that Ray was a spy, she asked him if he moved up other children's shipping dates to figure out how to disable the trackers. He didn't answer, but she made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate it if he tried to sacrifice anyone else. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Emma went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage where she lived since the day she was born. Under the loving care of Isabella, who she refers to as "Mom", and the companionship of Norman, Ray and the other orphans, Emma spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Emma and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to the child. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house. Wanting to return it to Conny, Emma proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the girl under Norman's company. Instead of finding Conny, Emma and Norman found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witnesses in shock of how Isabella is evil. As Emma and Norman returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bunny, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. After fleeing the scene, Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalls the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. confronts Emma.]] During the next few days, Emma and Norman remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. With the introverted yet intelligent Ray, the three began to devise an escape plan to rescue the orphans from Isabella and the demons' clutches. Emma wanted to save every single orphan, which greatly bothered Ray as he viewed her goal to be impossible to achieve. The three learned and gathered every possible information they could get about the outside world and to aid in their eventual escape. Ray helped in plotting the escape plan. Isabella eventually got Krone appointed as Grace Field's second caretaker (as the orphans' "Sister"), an additional obstacle for Emma, Norman, and Ray to deal with. Krone tried to get in the way of the trio, much to their dismay. Jailbreak Arc Emma, Norman and Ray eventually recruited Don and Gilda into the team as additional help and told them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of Demons. Along the way, the five faced obstacles and issues whilst working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone; suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side ; Ray's double-crossing; and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Emma, Norman and Ray had on him and Gilda, whom they did not tell the entirety of their plan and motives to. When the Emma and her team finally managed to put Ray's escape plan into work, it was, however, foiled by Isabella, as she fractured Emma's leg and revealed how Norman will be the next to suffer the same fate as Conny (sending him off to the demons). The team and the plan began to fall apart, with Norman being sent off from Grace Field; Ray excluding himself in aiding the plan; Emma falling into depression whilst being immobilized to help; and Isabella's success in beating them. Months passed as the remaining four orphans resumed their daily routine in Grace Field and maintained the innocent demeanor they once had. On January 2046, Emma and Ray – fuelled by the thirst for vengeance of their presumably dead friend – re-enacted the escape plan and revealed how the fact that they had given up during the last few months were all just an act. While Isabella closely watched her and Ray, Don and Gilda continued preparing for their escape. Ray proposes they set the house on fire that night as a distraction. After Emma agrees, Ray reveals that he plans to set himself alight, to distract Isabella and deny the demons their feast. As the clock chimes midnight, the now twelve-year-old Ray starts the fire. As it spreads, the children evacuate and Emma severs her ear so she cannot be tracked. Isabella tries to extinguish the fire and save Ray, who she thinks is engulfed in flames, but the children had wrapped meat and hair in his clothes as a decoy. Months earlier, Norman told Emma of Ray's plan to burn himself and prepared a counter-plan for her, which meant that they were already prepared to escape. Emma had only pretended to give up for the last two months, and she was, in reality, giving out orders to the other kids. When Ray is saved, he is visibly shaken by Emma's interference of his suicide plan, but before he is able to say anything more, Emma slaps him and forces him to go escape with her, refusing to let him die. Emma then tells Ray that she'll take out his tracker from his ear. The children reach the boundary and prepare to scale the wall, but Ray notices the younger ones are not with them. It is revealed in a flashback that Phil tells Emma that he suspected the purpose of the farm all along, and accepted that the under four-year-olds would stay, hoping to be freed before being harvested. Emma promises to back within two years to free Phil and all the cattle children from the other plantations. After Don first throws a rope across the channel, the children begin to cross to the forest using ropes and coat hangers as zip lines. When there is no sign of the children at the bridge, Isabella runs along the wall and arrives in time to see Emma. Emma, being the last child, bids farewell to her beloved former home, the house, and lastly her "mama" and crosses into the forest before the lines are cut. Emma is overjoyed to have made it outside and gives her gratitude to Norman for making it possible. The escapees soon see their first sunrise outside the farm. Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Goldy Pond Battle Arc Cuvitidala Arc King of Paradise Arc Seven Walls Arc . }} Imperial Capital Battle Arc Return to Grace Field Arc Skills and Abilities Intelligence Emma was considered as one of the three geniuses of Grace Field. Although she isn't as intelligent as Norman or Ray are, she is able to compete with them on an intellectual level. Emma has astounding learning ability, which allowed her to receive full marks on nearly every test and memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to remember 10 types of team formation by ear. She has proven to know and understand Morse code. lives, something not even Ray could. "Him" described that Emma's mind is delicious and has exceeded the limits of understanding her world.}} Emma has uncanny emotional insights as well as a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings, fooling even Isabella, who checked her pulse. Agility Due to her capable athleticism, Emma has great physical abilities and amazing reflexes. She has the most energy and best physical capacity out of any of the other orphans in the house. Emma was always the last one to be caught in the hide-and-seek games at Grace Field, only being catched by Norman because of his strategic thinking. Skilled Accuracy Enhanced Stamina Relationships Norman Emma and Norman have been close throughout their entire lives and often spent time together ever since they were toddlers. Emma sees Norman as one of her best friends and someone precious to her. Both parties care deeply for the opposite's well-being and do not hesitate to save each other when one is in distress. Emma and Norman are willing to sacrifice much for the other's sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other out. Ever since the truth about the 'orphanage' was revealed, Emma states that Norman has been by her side and supporting her. Norman comforted her when she was breaking down after discovering about Conny's death, and when she cried, Norman smiled at her. This inspired Emma to stay strong, never cry again, and escape with him and all of her siblings.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 2 Although Emma has always trusted Norman, it becomes more evident as he was the only person aside from Ray that Emma initially places her trust on; often depending on Norman and sees him as the team's trump card due to his vast intelligence for his age. Norman is also one of the few people that Emma feels comfortable confiding anything in; including her troubles and views on different matters. Norman has also stated that he loves and admires Emma, and will do anything and everything to protect her. Emma is seemingly oblivious to these feelings, though. After Norman's shipment, Emma was depressed due to the absence of her best friend, but she became even more determined to escape since she wouldn't allow Norman's efforts to go to vain. After managing to escape from Grace Field House, Emma has mentioned Norman several instances and still sees him as one the most precious people to her. Although his absence has affected her and she misses him dearly, Norman is one of Emma's main motivations to never give up and continue fighting. Emma has also stated that she will take care of everything he requested of her before his shipment, as well as accomplish all of Norman's dreams when she succeeds going to the human world. Ray Emma has been best friends with Ray ever since they were toddlers. Despite the two's contrasting personalities— Ray's serious and well-reserved attitude and Emma's flightiness and optimism— which occasionally leads to personality clashes, bickering and disagreements, the two love each other regardless and help each other when one is in distress. They do not let their differences get in the way of their friendship, and they are always able to work things out and face no difficulties working together. Emma often encourages Ray to be more open and out-going, and frequently invites him to join the orphans in games such as a game of tag, and not have his head buried in a book all the time. Likewise, Ray encourages Emma to speak up, honestly tell people what's on her mind, and not to bottle up her feelings. After discovering the truth behind the House and Isabella, Ray was the only other person besides Norman that Emma initially put her trust in when they strategized their plan to escape from Grace Field. Even after she found out Ray was the traitor, Emma still embraced Ray as her sibling and best friend and sympathized with him for suffering alone for so long, but she also tells him to never do something in the same manner again. She cares for Ray and his well-being deeply, so she was absolutely against the idea of Ray sacrificing himself to aid in their escape. Although Emma had to sacrifice her ear for Ray, Emma states that it does not matter, as the fact that Ray is happy and alive is more than enough for her.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 38 Gilda Growing up together, Emma and Gilda have been close throughout their lives. Emma views Gilda as one of her closest friends and a sisterly figure. After Norman and Ray, Gilda and Don were the only people that Emma put her trust in after discovering the truth behind the orphanage. Emma trusts Gilda to such an extent that she strongly believed that she was not Isabella's spy when others believed so. The two girls love and care for each other very much and both parties go to great lengths to make sure they are safe. Due to Emma's reckless nature, Gilda tends to reprimand her, which Emma actually appreciates, because the fact that Gilda always looks after her makes Emma happy. Don Emma and Don grew up as close siblings in Grace Field House. Both get along well and care about one another. Emma also trusts Don, as he was one the few first people she recruited into their escape plan. Don's words and desire for Emma to have faith in him since they are family regarding the situation with their escape,The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 18 proved to hold great importance for Emma, as she came to understand that her siblings weren't as immature as she once thought. She, therefore, proceeded to recruit everyone over the age of five to the escape plan. After this, Emma begins viewing Don as one of her closest and trusted allies. Emma has deep faith in Don and his abilities, and can, therefore, confide much to him and entrust him to aid her in her plans. Don also respects Emma as a leader and her decisions even if he doesn't always agree with them. Phil Emma views Phil as her precious sibling who she thinks is very sweet, and from Phil's side, he admires her as an older sister. Emma always looks after Phil and they often play together. Both parties care for each other, and when Emma was depressed due to Norman's shipment, Phil tearfully hugged her. Emma seems to have a lot of faith in Phil and trusts him, as he is the only sibling under the age of four whom Emma told the truth of the orphanage before she escaped. Following the escape from Grace Field House, Emma is determined to return to Grace Field within two years and take him and her other siblings to the human world. Conny Emma has closely watched over Conny ever since she arrived at the orphanage, and Emma views her as a younger sister and encourages her in the things she is unsure about. When Emma finds Conny's corpse, she breaks down in a traumatic state due to the loss of her dear sister. Witnessing Conny's death motivated Emma to escape with the rest of her siblings in hopes of never letting her siblings suffer the same fate as Conny. After the escape of Grace Field House, Conny is one of Emma's main motivations to fight for a future where children don't have to become food, and Emma holds Conny dearly in her heart. Isabella From birth, Emma has viewed Isabella as her beloved mother, the one who raised and taught her, despite their lack of blood relation. However, this soon changes when she discovers Isabella's true motive - to raise her and her fellow siblings to become food for the Demons. Isabella's image of a perfect mother soon shattered in Emma's eyes, and she now sees Isabella as nothing but a threat to her and her siblings. Mujika Sonju Mister During the fight Emma, Mister, Ray and a few members of the Goldy Pond Resistance had against Leuvis, Emma was keen and eager to know Mister's name, while the opposite sheepishly promised to reveal to her afterward, showing the progressing friendship and acceptance the two started to have. As time flies, Emma begins to see Mister in a new light as both sides accept each other as friends, this was shown when Mister finally revealed his name to Emma, as the latter smiled warmly at him. As time passed, Emma became a daughter figure to Mister, evident when Emma and Ray were preparing to search for Cuvitidala, Mister recommended the two to have Violet and Zack to accompany them. Gillian then figured out how Mister had become increasingly caring towards Emma and Ray as it showed how much he is concerned about the two's safety. When Emma and the rest left, Lucas called Mister a "mother hen" as he kept worrying on Emma and the others' safety.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 99, page 19 Mister also tends to share his words of wisdom with Emma, and encourages her to stay with her choices and is confident that Emma will able to change the world. All this is why Emma is completely devastated when she finds out about Mister's death. However, Mister also comes to be one of Emma's main motivations to keep fighting for a future for the cattle children, and Emma swears she will make it the human world for his sake.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 109}} Trivia Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini-game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named her Emma, saying how she thinks the name "Emma" is cute, likable, cool and simple. *Emma has achieved a full score in all daily tests, except the ave.2, she has got a 265 out of 300. *Several pieces of information of Emma are revealed in a Twitter Q&A with authors Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu. **Emma's dream, when she can get into the human world in future, is to ride a giraffe.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 **Posuka Demizu described Emma as one of the hardest characters to draw, as drawing Emma for every panel takes the most amount of time to finish.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 **According to Kaiu Shirai, he made Emma as the female protagonist because the first antagonist of the story is also a female, hence the thought that the mother-daughter relationship between the two would make the story "more interesting".The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #5 **According to Kaiu Shirai, Emma's running speed is superior to both Norman and Ray, regardless of whether the running distance is long or short, she would easily win against the two. Emma would be first, Ray would be second and Norman would be last.Twitter Interview Question 16 *Several pieces of information of Emma are revealed in Volume 13 Special Edition's Q&A. **Shirai describes Emma as energetic, "like light," kind of motherly, and idealistic. She keeps the balance between Norman, who supports her, and Ray, who argues but helps anyway. **Emma was supposed to return to Grace Field House to find that Gilda had become a Sister with Krone as the Mama. **When asked who they would want to be friends with if they were in the House, Demizu said she would choose Emma and Lannion first.Please note that this following trivia is a direct translation of the interview, thus there might be some inaccuracies and flaws. **Shirai and Demizu commented on how their initial design for Emma was like: ***'Shirai': "Five years old on the inside" and "a girl who is like an innocent boy." I remember requesting "not masculine, but not an object of romantic interest for readers, either." ***'Demizu': I wanted to make her lively and a bit androgynous. I had various ideas for her hairstyle, but it was decided from the start that it would be short. I like girls with long hair, too, so I also had a concept for Emma with a ponytail. *The following are Emma's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Emma achieved the 2nd position behind Norman in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Emma is in 1st place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Emma is in 1st place with a total of 5581 votes. See Also *Emma on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation de:Emma es:Emma it:Emma pt-br:Emma Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles